


Let's talk before you go

by TifosaAtHeart (F1_Fanatic)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/TifosaAtHeart
Summary: EXCLUSIVE: Sebastian Vettel on Ferrari and Aston Martin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)





	Let's talk before you go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week two of [scarletred's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred/pseuds/scarletred)amazing Winter Break Writing Challenge. I'm terribly late, I know, but in my defense I couldn't figure out how the heck was I supposed to code and edit this. At least, it turned out decent.
> 
> Big thanks to [scarletred ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred/pseuds/scarletred)for letting me be a part of their challenge and to [Leonora_Acker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonora_Acker) for coming up with all these catchy titles. 💚
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  * Home
  * News
  * About Us
  * Log In



**EXCLUSIVE: Sebastian Vettel on Ferrari and Aston Martin**  


  
At the end of this season, Sebastian Vettel is leaving Ferrari.

Abu Dhabi is beautifully alight as we both sip on our expensive cocktails, kicking back on a nice private lounge of the hotel. I've always liked this place a lot; it's lively and exciting. But Sebastian Vettel, who is sat beside me, doesn't share those feelings.

“It's okay” he tells me with a nonchalant shrug when I ask for his opinion. “As long as I can go back home soon.”

A few hours ago, he crossed the finish line in the Yas Marina circuit for the last time as a Scuderia Ferrari driver. It's been a very emotional weekend for him and when he sang in Italian for his mechanics and engineers over the radio, many people had tears in their eyes. Ferrari just won't be the same without him. I tell him so.

“This is not true” he grins, dismissing the idea easily. “Ferrari is a legend.”

Once, he used to dream about being part of this legend and enjoy the success that his idol, the great Michael Schumacher, had enjoyed in the past.

“I grew up in Germany around the time that Michael won his titles for Ferrari. I had posters of him in my bedroom walls, I was lucky enough to meet him at Fiorano once...” he recalls with a fond smile. “Ferrari was sort of my destiny.”

He came close to achieving the target he set for himself but it was not meant to be. Sebastian Vettel leaves Maranello without the championship that he so fervently desired.

“Of course it hurts” he admits sadly. “I had a goal and I failed to live up to it. It feels as if I let myself down. But at the same time, I'm aware of the reasons why it didn't work out.”

I don't question him further on the subject; he's been dealing with such questions all season long and to anyone with a trained eye it's evident that it's taken a toll on him. He's been sounding less certain of himself and his skills lately. Fans of the sport have been labeling him worn out left, right and center and the press has been less than sympathetic about his pace deficit to his teammate.

“It's a trend of the times, isn't it? People generally talk too much nowadays” he points out and, in all honesty, I am inclined to agree with him.

“Tell me about Aston Martin, then” I suggest, changing the subject entirely, and his eyes immediately brighten up.

“I'm very interested in the team's long terms objectives, they want to achieve big things.”

“A fifth world championship?” I offer and he chuckles.

“Why not, though?” He is serious about this and focused. “There has to be some magic left in the world, otherwise life would be boring.”

I ask him when he made his decision to join Racing Point as they rebrand into Aston Martin next year, the British luxury manufacturer sensationally returning to Formula One after half a century's absence from the sport.

“I decided fairly quickly on the team, I just wasn't sure whether I'm still motivated to go racing every other weekend” he replies earnestly.

I am thoroughly intrigued by this.

“I'm happy with my life” he elaborates. “I have a wife that loves me, three kids that love me and a lovely dog...” he laughs. “Nonetheless...”

“You still have a fire burning in your bones” I finish for him and he smiles.

“Yeah...” He nods, considering his words carefully, debating how much to reveal. “I'm naturally very competitive, I want to race in the front of the field and fight for wins. These last couple of seasons haven't been at all what I expected them to be. If I were to retire right now... I don't want to be remembered like this because I know I have plenty more to give.”

I find it odd that even though he is undoubtedly one of the stars of this sport and an all-time great, he speaks about himself like this. I tell him he has nothing to prove to anyone.

“Well...” he smiles. “Maybe I have something to prove to myself.”

We both stay silent for a while, absorbed in our own thoughts, mindlessly gazing at the aligned yachts.

“So, Aston Martin?” I pull him out of his reverie and he lets out a tiny giggle.

“What is there to know that you don't already know?”

Of course, the team from Silverstone is no stranger to the Formula One paddock and neither is Sebastian's work ethic. I believe it is, in fact, a match made in heaven.

He proceeds to tell me everything about his schedule over the winter break and what he plans to do in order to get himself acclimated to his new team. It's barely been a couple of months since the official announcement, yet he seems to have learnt by heart all the crucial dates and names; when he is due to get his seat fit, when he is expected in the factory for sim work, who he will report to... It is impossible not to notice his excitement about this switch and I marvel at his commitment.

“I talk too much” he says self-deprecatingly and blushes a little.

To distract him, I ask if he has already received his company gift.

“Not yet because technically I'm still under contract with Ferrari but I've been promised a nice silver Vantage” he grins proudly.“It'll be awesome to own a car like that. It looks very cool on photos and stuff.”

Indeed it does. I tell him to give me a call as soon as it is delivered to him and I'll fly half across Europe to Switzerland to test drive it with him.

“First thing when I get it” he replies in a deadpan before cracking a smile. “I also have to dedicate my championship to you if I win another one, haven't I? Because you're the first to predict it.”

I chuckle, telling him I might take him up on that.

I wish I could ask him each and every of my millions of questions that I have carefully jotted down in my little notebook earlier this morning. Sebastian is an intelligent individual and very interesting to talk to. But right now, he is also very tired, a long and exhausting season catching up with him. His loyal press assistant, Britta Roeske, has given me explicit instructions to keep this short since he has an early flight tomorrow.

We part ways on a positive note, exchanging wishes for Christmas and New Year's, as we won't be seeing each other at all over the winter break. Sebastian opts for an early night, returning to his room. I remain outside a little longer, basking in the night breeze and wishing Sebastian Vettel hoards of luck for his future.

_Click here to read more stories on Formula 1_  


**Author's Note:**

> [Image source](https://f1racingnews.gr/wp-content/uploads/2020/08/SEBASTIAN-VETTEL-REGRETS-HOW-RED-BULL-TENURE-ENDED.jpg)
> 
> Kudos/comments are deeply appreciated :)


End file.
